heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Powers |-|Current Powers= *'Omnipotence:' Being a Q, Adam is immensely powerful. The individual powers Adam has shown include, but are not limited to: **'Reality Warping:' Adam is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it. He can warp reality, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. ***'Conjuration:' Adam can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. **'Power Granting:' Adam is granted various different powers after travelling to another universe, which are the following: ***'Regeneration:' Adam has the ability to renewed himself, causing a complete physical and often psychological change. It could happen because of severe illness, old age/fatigue or injury. It could also be invoked by choice, whether voluntary or involuntary. Although, he could delay the actual change in appearance and enter "a state of grace" for a brief period of time. ***'Enhanced Senses:' Adam has extremely accurate senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste and feel better than humans. ***'Respiratory Bypass System:' Adam has the ability to go without breathing for longer periods of time than most humans can and also allow him to filter out unpleasant smells. ***'Augmented Vision:' Adam has the abilities of electromagnetic, bio, infrared, x-ray and night vision. ***'Body Temperature Manipulation:' Adam can raise the temperature of his hands as means of slicing or causing damage to his enemies. ***'Technology Manipulation:' Adam can mentally control and manipulate computer technology. ***'Hydrokinesis:' Adam can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. He can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. He can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. He can also turn himself into water and age much slower than others. ***'Mind Probe:' Adam has the ability to sense or even shift through the thoughts of others, seeking useful information. ***'Mind Trick:' Adam has the ability to influence the thoughts of others. ***'Taming Beasts:' Adam has the ability to connect mentally with a wild animal. ***'Force Speed:' Adam has the ability to increase his speed for a brief time. ***'Thermokinesis:' Adam can alter temperatures to a drastic degree. ***'Pyrokinesis:' Adam has the ability to manipulate and generate fire. ***'Cryokinesis:' Adam has the ability to manipulate and generate ice. ***'Electrokinesis:' Adam has the ability to manipulate and generate electricity. He can also change colour of the electricity from blue to either white or red. ***'Terrakinesis:' Adam has the ability to control the earth, often by causing earthquakes or tremors, enough to destroy buildings. ***'Energy Blasts:' Adam has the ability to produce bolts of energy from his hands. ***'Force Field Generation:' Adam can generate a forcefield to protect himself and others. ***'Exorcism:' Adam has the ability to forcefully remove demons, ghosts and angels from their vessel. ***'Necromancy:' Adam has the ability to summon and control things that are dead, or other types of creatures. ***'Mirror World Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an Advent Deck. Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. ***'Clock Up Vision:' Adam can see any ZECT Riders when they are in Clock Up, which is supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near lightspeed. ***'Ongekibou Empowerment:' Adam has the ability to use the Ongekibou, as shown using it in a pair of Ongekibou Rekka. ***'Underworld Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the Underworld World without the need of an Engage Wizard Ring. ***'Rinkaku Kagune:' Adam possesses three (later four to eight) tentacles and can control them at will. He is also able to manipulate the shape of his kagune, and command the tentacles to process different tasks at once. ***'Rinkaku Kakuja:' Adam has developed into an incomplete kakuja. Adam's first kakuja takes the form of two large tentacles resembling centipedes and a beak-like structure on his head. His second kakuja forms a carapace covering on his whole face, and a kagune-like claw where his hand is. His third kakuja encases his upper half and forms a koukaku-like blade. The fourth version of his kakuja manifests as bulkier body armor and claws and the carapace covering his face becomes similar to a one-eyed dragon with a fully fanged jaw. Adam's kakuja later takes the form of a more form-fitting body armor, with wing-like structures on his back. He also has massive cross-shaped blades attached to them that he can swing around as close range weapons or extend long distances. ***'Kagune Manipulation:' Adam is able to manifest his kagune as the form of his hand, controlling it willingly. He also can create complex structures involving traps and nets, and command his kagune to speak as well. **'Spell Casting:' Adam has a large amount of knowledge and skill in performing spells. **'Telekinesis:' Adam can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. **'Super Strength:' Adam has dramatically increased superior strength and can exert tremendous amounts of physical force, allowing him overpower many different species. **'Precognition:' Adam can see and accurately predict the future. **'Telepathy:' Adam is able to read the thoughts of others and prevent anyone from reading his mind. Normally, the ability of mind reading works in a tactile fashion and he requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. He is also able to mentally communicate with others from a short distance sending distress calls and mental images, make himself invisible by manipulating the minds of others and sense where nearby telepaths are. ***'Empathy:' Adam is able to read the emotions of others. ***'Dream Manipulation:' Adam has the ability to enter a person's dreams, as well as control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. ***'Extrasensory Perception (ESP):' Adam can gain information through the mind rather than the physical senses. ***'Remote Viewing:' Adam can seek out and find people in different locations than his own. When amplified by sensory deprivation, this ability is powerful enough to find people over vast distances, even as far as other dimensions. ***'Psychometry:' Adam can gain information about a person by touching objects associated with them. ***'Illusions:' Adam has the ability to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. ***'Mind Control:' Adam is able to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what he wants them to do. ***'Mental Manipulation:' Adam can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of others. ***'Sedation:' Adam can sedate others with a wave of his hand. ***'Paralyzation:' Adam can mentally paralyze others, making it appear as if time has been stopped, although he can also paralyze only the body without rendering people's minds frozen as well. **'Photokinesis:' Adam can emit a burning light from his body, mostly through his palm. **'Biokinesis:' Adam can manipulate the biological aspects of a creature, which he uses to inflict harm on his enemies, such as to break bones and damage organs. **'Molecular Combustion:' Adam can kill others by rendering them down to their molecules. He also used this power to turn demons, angels and monsters to dust. **'Teleportation:' Adam can travel from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. He can also change the effect of his teleporting to that of orbing from Charmed, appartion from Harry Potter and teleportation from Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Heroes. **'Apporting:' Adam is able to teleport anyone anywhere he wants. **'Astral Perception:' Adam can perceive the true form of beings invisible to the human eye. **'Electromagnetic Interference:' With a simple hand movement, Adam made a television turn on and off, as well as change channels. **'Healing:' Adam possesses the ability to heal any type of injury. His healing powers are so strong that he can even heal the most serious of damages, caused by most powerful beings. **'Chronokinesis:' Adam can control the flow of time and travel forward or backward through time. **'Spatio-Temporal Lock:' Adam can exists outside of time and space and as such is immune to just about anything that will affect or harm him: if time should stop then he wouldn't be affected. If reality would change, he will remember both the previous and have knowledge of differences from the old to the new. If the area around him explodes or the planet which he is on vanish or doesn't exist any more he is not affected since he doesn't exist inside space. **'Clairsentience:' Adam is able to sense and track the location of others. He can also perceive the residual information of an object by touching it. **'Interdimensional Travel:' Adam can travel to another universe by going through the void, breaches, rifts, dimensional walls or the Gate. **'Shapeshifting:' Adam can change his appearance at will and alter his own age to appearance older or younger. He can also change the effect of his shapeshifting to that of glamouring from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Charmed, human transfiguration from Harry Potter and shapeshifting from Supernatural. **'Flight:' Adam has the ability to defy the laws of gravity in movement, such as hovering, levitating, etc. He can also change the effect of his flight to that of unsupported flight from Harry Potter. **'Supernatural Concealment:' Adam can hide his true natural from most species. **'Omnilingualism:' Adam can speak and understand many languages including aliens and animal. *'Immortality:' Adam has an indefinitely long lifespan. He is unaffected by disease, toxins or time and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. *'Invulnerability:' Adam is invulnerable to most forms of harm with very few weapons being capable of killing him. *'Super Stamina:' Adam is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. |-|Former Powers= *'Enhanced Emotions:' Adam experienced emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness were intensified for him allowing him to live life more intensely. This ability allowed him to feel emotions at their peak regardless of his age. *'Emotional Control:' Adam had a limited degree of control over his own emotions. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Adam was capable of using his werewolf features to further supplement his powers. He could grow werewolf claws and fangs even when he was still in his human form. He could display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. His eyes also change into those of his werewolf form, presumably granting him better eyesight. His strength and speed were heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in his werewolf form. *'Mind Compulsion:' Adam could compel the minds of humans, witches, vampires, werewolves and hybrids. *'Shapeshifting/Transformation Control:' Adam had the ability to transform into his werewolf form at will. He could stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf. He could transform partially, displaying his werewolf eyes and teeth. *'Bloodlust Resistance:' Unlike most vampires, Adam had complete control of his blood lust, which he perfected over the years of being a vampire to the point that his vampire veins have not been shown often. *'Werewolf Bite Cure:' Adam and Klaus' blood were the only cure for a normal werewolf or a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid venom. His blood won't cure a bite from the Beast. *'Werewolf Bite:' His venom would temporarily weaken an Original vampire and kill a non-Original vampire. Adam's venom take effect quicker than a normal werewolf's venom. *'Ability Replication:' Adam had the ability to copy the abilities of evolved humans via physical contact. He replicated the powers of flight, precognition, telekinesis, telepathy, freezing, healing, invisibility, technopathy, phasing, illusion, electric manipulation, rapid cell regeneration, space-time manipulation, pyrokinesis, impenetrable skin, mental manipulation, shape shifting, healing touch, intuitive aptitude, empathic manipulation, terrakinesis and poison emission. He also replicated the powers of enhanced memory, melting, digital communication, plasmakinesis and metal mimicry, but in alternate futures. *'Reconstitution:' Adam had the ability to pull himself back together again after his body's total destruction. *'Esper:' Adam could access the morphogenetic field through the fourth dimension. He could send and receive information through the field. He could also transport his consciousnesses across timelines and read the thoughts of, and even control, other people. *'Electromagnokinesis:' Adam had the ability to absorb electricity from any source, but can also transfer it and store it within himself. He can use this stored electricity as a defensive weapon at will by creating lightning balls in his hands or by transferring electricity from a source to an opponent who is vulnerable to electricity. *'Adaptive Camouflage:' Adam had the ability to blend in with his surroundings through the air around him to become invisible, and also camouflage others by touching them. *'Wall Crawling:' Adam was able to cling to walls with his hands and feet, allowing him to walk up walls and along ceiling. *'Kanima Venom:' Adam was able to produce a venom from his tail and claws, which he could then use to paralyze others by scratching them with those limbs. Once exposed to the venom, the victim would then be paralyzed from the neck down for anywhere between a half hour and several hours, depending on the victim's healing ability and how much venom to which they were exposed. *'Rift Manipulation:' Adam was able to safely cross through rifts in the fabric of reality and could use his strength to manually open a rift so that others could safely travel through it as well. *'Pain Absorption:' Adam had the ability to absorb pain from animals, humans, and other creatures through tactile contact. This was usually done by touching the person who was in pain, or the injured body part and drawing the pain into themselves, which manifests as his veins darkening as his body processes it. *'Shinigami Eyes:' Adam could see both the names and lifespans of humans floating above their heads. *'Plasmids and Vigors:' Adam had Telekinesis, Bucking Bronco, Devil's Kiss, Insect Swarm, Possession, Shock Jockey, Old Man Winters, Peeping Tom, Teleportation, Gravity Well, Little Sister Antidote, Charge, Murder of Crows, Return to Sender, Undertow and Ironsides. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Master Detective/Leader:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. He is also an effective leader as both a businessman and an Earl, and is able to motivate and inspire others. **'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. **'Medium Awareness:' Adam possesses an acute knowledge of many events and creatures, including aliens and monsters. This is due to him coming from a parallel universe where most of the events are a television series, a film or a video game. *'Computer Specialist/Master Computer Hacker:' Adam is a highly skilled computer specialist and hacker, capable of breaking into any computer system. He is able to hack into the crime lab computers of the any police department or government agency. He is also more than able to bypass most firewalls and is also able to do so with surprising speed. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor at Seito University Hospital for six years. *'Expert Scientist/Forensic Expert:' Adam is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Physics/Chemistry Expert:' Adam has shown a considerable knowledge and very advanced skill in chemistry. His knowledge on physics possibly ranks among the best the multiverse as he was able to apply a new-found science and figure out how to close the various breaches between worlds. *'Expert Engineer:' Adam is a very skilled engineer, creating various gadgets and weapons for himself and others. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Musical Talent:' Adam is very talented in playing the flute, trumpet, piano, guitar, violin and drums. *'Artistic:' Adam is shown to be an effective sketch artist. *'Dancing:' Adam is a talented dancer, particularly in tap and ballroom. *'Singing:' While not a fan of performing and being quite modest about this skill, Adam is shown to be a high quality singer. *'Herbology:' Adam has knowledge of various plants and also can cast plant-related spells. *'Potion Making:' Adam is very talented in potion making and is able to create extremely complicated potions. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Adam has shown on more than one occasion to have good skill in handling numerous sorts of magical creatures. *'Alchemy:' Adam is a very accomplished alchemist. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Stealth:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Master Escape Artist:' Adam is a master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements. *'Expert Hunter:' Adam possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities; he is an extremely dangerous individual, and he is more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as demons, vampires and leviathans. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. *'Master Archer:' Adam is an extremely skilled archer, able to precisely hit targets from great distances. He can shoot many objects without missing in quick succession, shoot objects off of people without harming them and retain his accuracy even whilst he was in rapid movement. He can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block it with an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. He also has skills in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. *'Master Swordsmanship/Lightsaber:' Adam has been described to have movements as swift as water. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. *'Expert Stick Fighter:' Adam is highly skilled in stick fighting and bo-staff fighting. *'Master Marksman/Firearms:' Adam has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Master Knife Wielder/Knife-Thrower:' Adam is highly skilled with knives. He is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat and can utilize his arrows as improvised knives, by using them to stab enemies in combat. *'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Expert Driver/Pilot:' Adam is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars and motorcycles, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. He also knows how to fly an airplane and a spaceship. *'Magic Knowledge:' Adam is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Weaknesses *'Q Weapons:' These weapons are powerful enough to injure or kill him. Equipment Current Equipment |-|Devices= *'Cellphone:' Adam has a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. *'Holo-Diary:' Adam keep a holo-diary to download his adventures through time, space and the omniverse. *'Tricorder:' A multifunction hand-held device useful for data sensing, analysis, and recording, with many specialized abilities. *'PADD:' A hand-held computer interface. *'Flashlight:' A hand-held, self-contained device used for illuminating darkened areas. *'Sonic Screwdriver:' A highly versatile tool that has a number of applications. *'Psychic Paper:' A blank, white card that has special properties. When shown to a person, it can usually induce them to see whatever Adam wishes them to see printed on it. *'Vortex Manipulator:' A device that allows him to time travel. *'Invisibility Watch:' A device that grants the ability to vanish from view. *'Time Navigator:' Adam possesses a watch that can translate any language, allows him to navigate through time and dimensions. Jeeves is programmed into the watch and to aid him on his cases. *'Police Scanner:' A device that allows Adam to listen in to the police radio channels. *'EMF Meter:' A device that measures EMFs (Electromagnetic fields), commonly given off by spirits. *'Laptop:' A small, portable personal computer with a "clamshell" form factor, having, typically, a thin LCD or LED computer screen mounted on the inside of the upper lid of the "clamshell" and an alphanumeric keyboard on the inside of the lower lid. *'Portal Gun:' A gadget that allows Adam and/or others to travel between different universes/dimensions/realities. *'Win-Watch:' Adam invented a multi-functional watch and is completely waterproof. It has a communicator, a laser, memory manipulation, Win-Echo and Winware. *'Gendriver:' Kamen Rider Genesis' transformation device. **'Rider Cards:' Gives access to Kamen Rider Genesis to power-up his attacks, depending on which card used. **'Spider Zecter:' Alternate transformation device. **'Den-O Belt (Genesis ver.):' Alternate transformation device. **'Darog:' Alternate transformation device. **'Lost Driver:' Alternate transformation device. ***'Gaia Memories:' Devices that used in Kamen Rider Genesis' transformation or power-ups in finisher attacks. ****'T2 Gaia Memories:' Latest model of Gaia Memories, Adam used one, the Skull Memory which was later destroyed alongside the other T2 Gaia Memories. **'Poseidon Driver:' Alternate transformation device. ***'O Medals:' Allows Kamen Rider Genesis to use Core Medals to transform, and Cell Medals for the Deepest Harpoon and the Ridevendor. **'Fourze Driver (Genesis ver.):' Alternate transformation device. ***'Astroswitches:' Small devices that allow him access to that Switch's Module when activated in the Fourze Driver. *'Genesis Phone:' Kamen Rider Genesis' personal smartphone that can transform into the Genesis Crusader or any Rider Machine. *'Gendroids:' Kamen Rider Genesis' mini-support robots. *'Rider Belt:' Kamen Rider Genesis' transformation belt. *'ZECT Mizer:' A device that deploys minidrones. *'Hyper Zecter:' Kamen Rider Genesis' transformation device to become Hyper Form. *'Rider Pass:' A ticket system that allows for transformations as well as the operation of the motorbike Den-Bird (Genesis ver.) and GenLiner. *'Kivat Belt:' Kamen Rider Genesis' transformation belt. *'Fuestles:' Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. |-|Weapons= *'Melee Weapons:' Adam has a yellow lightsaber, a darksaber, an archangel blade, Garulu Saber, Musou Saber (Genesis ver.), Daidaimaru (Blood Orange ver.), 4Koma Ninpoutou, knives, Deepest Harpoon, Billy the Rod, Suika Sojinto, Sonic Arrow, Enochian brass knuckles, Dogga Hammer, a fire axe, a crowbar, Drill Module and wooden stakes. *'Pistols:' Adam has a Desert Eagle Mark XIX pistol, a Jericho 941 pistol, a SIG-Sauer P226 pistol, a SIG-Sauer P226R pistol, a Beretta 92FS pistol, a Beretta 92FS Inox pistol and an Albert-01 pistol. *'Shotguns:' Adam has a Thor's Hammer shotgun. *'Energy Weapons:' Adam has a type 2 phaser, a type 3 phaser, a compression phaser rifle, a Klingon disruptor, a Romulan disruptor, a sonic disruptor, a Bajoran phaser, a Bajoran phaser rifle, a Cardassian disruptor rifle, a Kellerun assault rifle, a laser gun, a DT-12 heavy blaster pistol and a E-11 blaster rifle. *'Explosives:' Adam has flash grenades, hand grenades, incendiary grenades and neuro-stun grenades. *'Other Weapons:' Adam has a water pistol, a I.C.E.R. pistol, a taser rod, Genesis Blade, ZECT Kunai Gun, Perfect Zecter, DenGasher (Genesis ver.), WizarSwordGun, Blade Gunner, Gan Gun Saber, Gashacon Defender, Drill Crusher, Bashaa Magnum, Skull Magnum, Hawk Gatlinger, Kaizoku Hassyar, a bazookoid, Rocket Module, a hand-held flamethrower, Hee-Hackgun and a bulletproof vest. |-|Vehicles= *''Genesis:'' A starship with a red-plated, central cockpit extruding from a matching-color, saucer-shaped body. It also has warp 10, transwarp and time travel capabilities, as well as a camouflage field, deflector shield, auto-regenerative shielding, immersion shielding, multi-adaptive shielding, multi-spectrum shielding, refractive shielding, regenerative shield, temporal shielding, unimatrix shielding, ablative armor, ablative generators, photon pulse, disruptor cannon, isokinetic cannon, phaser cannon, photon torpedoes, gravimetric torpedoes, pulse wave torpedoes, stratospheric torpedoes, transphasic torpedoes, neural interface, voice interface, autopilot, cloaking device, isomorphic controls, metabolism detector, regeneration and universal translator. The Genesis also has various compartments, which are: *'TARDIS:' Adam owned a Type 70 TARDIS. It has a functional chameleon circuit, force fields, camouflage field, temporal grace, directional unit, an automatic drift control, neural interface, voice interface, autopilot, cloaking device, isomorphic controls, metabolism detector, regeneration and universal translator. The exterior of his TARDIS resembled a red telephone box. His TARDIS has a varied interior. Some interiors were futurist, but a few others were simply white like the interior of First Doctor's TARDIS. The TARDIS can reunite with him if they are separated and is capable of extensive self-repair, like the Doctor's TARDIS. The TARDIS contained a lift leading to at least three floors, capable of going up and down like any lift, but can also go in other directions (left, right, back and forward). The TARDIS also has various rooms, which are: *''Rebel Shadow:'' A starship with a red-plated, central cockpit extruding from a matching-color, saucer-shaped body. It also has a hyperdrive, deflector shield, refractive shielding, Impervium plating, IX4 laser cannons, Ax-10 "Ground Buzzer" blaster cannon and HM-6 concussion missile launchers. *'Genesis Crusader:' Kamen Rider Genesis' Rider Machine. **'Machine Zectron (Spider ver.):' Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. **'Den-Bird (Genesis ver.):' Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. **'Machine Kivaa (Darog ver.):' Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. **'SkullBoilder:' Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. **'Ridevendor:' Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. **'Machine Massigler (Black ver.):' Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. **'Rose Attacker:' Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. **'Dandeliner:' Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. **'Tridoron (Genesis ver.):' Alternate machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. *'GenLiner:' Kamen Rider Genesis' personal train. |-|Other= *'Money:' Adam has Federation Credits, Beryllium, Klingon Darseks, Ferengi Latinum, Bajoran Litas, Mari Renns, UK Pounds, US Dollars, Euros, Pestas, French Francs, Doubloons, Sesterces, Gold, Credits, Grotzits, Opeks, Sentient money, Units, DollarPounds, Schmeckles, Smidgen, Galactric Credits, Peggats and Japanese Yen. *'Other Clothing:' Adam has a black and dark navy armor-plated suit, a yellow and dark navy armor suit and a BSAA SOA uniform. *'Other Equipment:' Adam has a watch, a schoolbag, a medical kit, a survival kit, a police badge, ID cards, a TARDIS key, a Men of Letters key, a galactic passport, a a lockpick, Holy water, salt, Goofer dust, iron, silver, gold, Holy oil, dead man's blood, lamb blood, Hellhound glasses and supernatural handcuffs. Former Equipment |-|Devices= *'Helmet:' Adam worn a helmet that allowed him to breathe in the vacuum of space. When he pressed the button on the side of his head the helmet wrapped around his head and becomes his helmet. *'Time Scanner:' His time scanner was able to see what happened in the past, in a certain area. He used this by pressing the button that was located on the collar of shirt. *'Bracelets:' Adam worn objects that were used in the Nonary Games and the Decision Game. He worn them on his left wrist. In the Nonary Game, they act as judge and executioner. Bracelets enforce the rules of each Nonary Game, and make anyone who breaks them die. In the Decision Game, they inject the participants with a drug every 90 minutes that makes them pass out and forget everything that just happened. They also act as a real-time clock. *'Game Scope:' A stethoscope-like device. *'Power Morpher:' White Ranger's transformation device. **'Power Coins:' Allowed Adam to transform into the White Ranger. ***'Tiger Power Coin:' Allowed Adam to transform into the White Tiger Ranger. ***'Falcon Ninja Coin:' Allowed Adam to transform into the White Ninja Ranger. *'Wrist Communicator:' A communication device. *'Astro Morpher:' Green Space Ranger's transformation device. *'Chrono Morpher:' Time Force Gold's transformation device. *'Gold Visual Scanner:' Time Force Gold's scanning device. *'Dino Morpher:' Green Dino Ranger's transformation device. **'Green Dino Gem:' Allowed Adam to transform into Green Dino Ranger. **'Super Dino Mode:' Allowed Adam to transform into Super Green Dino Ranger. *'ECHOeye:' A cybernetic eye that was capable of vital satellite uplinks, transmissions, mission briefings and mission updates which were often received over the ECHOnet. It was also capable of displaying maps, voice recording, playback, scan items and remotely hack/access nearby electronics. *'Shields:' Devices that were rechargeable shield generators that prevent Adam from receiving damage to his health, including projectile weapon damage, elemental, melee or even damage from falling, until a shield's charge was depleted. He had an Asteroid Belt shield, a Deadly Bloom shield, a Haymaker shield, a Rapid Release shield, a Shield of Ages, a Slammer shield, a Sunshine shield, an Avalanche shield, a Black Hole shield, a Prismatic Bulwark shield, a Shield, a Spike Shield, a 1340 Shield, a Aequitas Shield, a Deadly Bloom shield, a Love Thumper shield, an Order shield, a Captain Blade's Manly Man Shield and a Flame of the Firehawk shield and an Omega shield. *'Oz Kits:' Devices that allowed Adam to breathe on the airless surface of Elpis. He had a Invigoration Oz kit, a Springs' Oz kit, a Systems Purge Oz kit, a Support Relay Oz kit, a 3DD1.E Oz kit, an Oxidizer Oz kit and a Moonlight Saga Oz kit. *'Time Turner:' A device used for time travel. It was a special timepiece which resembles an hourglass on a necklace. *'Omnitrix (original):' A watch-like device that attached to Adam's wrist, allowing him to alter his DNA at will, and transform into dozens of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities. *'Ultimatrix:' A gauntlet-like device that Adam used to replace the Omnitrix, which he destroyed in a battle with Vilgax. *'Omnitrix:' A watch-like device that Adam used as the successor of the Ultimatrix, given to him by Azmuth. *'Automatic Hack Tool:' A device that automatically hacks any vending machine, safe, number lock, Turret, Security Camera, or Security Bot. *'Genesis:' A handgun-shaped scanning device. |-|Weapons= *'Melee Weapons:' Adam had Ascalon, a golden sword, a diamond sword, a enchanted diamond sword, Saba, Astro Sword, Chrono Sword, Raptor Blade, a Thundermax Saber, a Great Knife and a wrench *'Pistols:' Adam had a Cyber Eagle pistol, a Fibber pistol, a Globber pistol, a Gwen's Other Head pistol, a T4s-R pistol, a Zim pistol, a Basic Repeater pistol, a Fibber pistol, a Grog Nozzle pistol, a Law pistol, a Little Evie pistol, a Pocket Rocket pistol, a Teapot pistol and a Dart pistol, an Aries pistol, a 44 Magnum pistol, a Paddywhacker pistol, a Punisher pistol, a Triple Shot pistol, a Magnum L. Hawk pistol, a Desert Eagle pistol and a Beretta 92FS centurion pistol. *'Shotguns:' Adam had a Remington 870P shotgun, a Mossberg 500 Cruiser shotgun, a Remington 870 shotgun, a Winchester Model 1200 shotgun, a Remington M870 shotgun, a Boganella shotgun, a Company Man shotgun, a Moonface shotgun, a Octo shotgun, a Party Line shotgun, a Torguemada shotgun, a Wombat shotgun, a Development shotgun, a Heart Breaker shotgun, a Jolly Roger shotgun, a Landscaper shotgun, a Octo shotgun, a Orphan Maker shotgun, a RokSalt shotgun, a Tidal Wave shotgun, a Triquetra shotgun, a SWORDSPLOSION!!! shotgun, a Carnage shotgun, a double-barreled shotgun, a China Boom shotgun, a Heater shotgun, a Striker shotgun, an assault shotgun, a triple-barreled shotgun, a Ithaca M37 shotgun and a M3 shotgun. *'Assault Rifles:' Adam had a Cry Baby assault rifle, a Ice Scream assault rifle, a Wallop assault rifle, a Fusillade assault rifle, a KarBoom assault rifle, a Boom Puppy assault rifle, a Evil Smasher assault rifle, a Kitten assault rifle, a Rapier assault rifle, a Scorpio assault rifle, a Stomper assault rifle, a SIG 556 assault rifle, a AK-74 assault rifle and a G36 assault rifle. *'(Sub)machine Guns:' Adam had a Tommy machine gun, a Triple R machine gun, a Reapter machine gun, a canary prison gun, a Boxxy Gunn submachine gun, a Fridgia submachine gun, a Frostfire submachine gun, a Meat Grinder submachine gun, a Fatale submachine gun, a Torrent submachine gun, a HellFire submachine gun, a Bane submachine gun, a Chulainn submachine gun, a Crit submachine gun, a Lascaux submachine gun, a Orc submachine gun, a Sand Hawk submachine gun, a Chicago Typewriter machine gun, a P19 machine gun, a MP-AF machine gun, a Heckler & Koch MP5K-PDW submachine gun, a MP5 submachine gun, a VZ61 submachine gun and a submachine gun. *'Energy Weapons:' Adam had a Bright Spadroon laser gun, a E-GUN laser gun, a Firestarta laser gun, a Freezeasy laser gun, a Mining Laser gun, a Vandergraffen laser gun, a Vibra-Pulse laser gun, a Zappinator laser gun, a Excalibastard laser gun, The ZX-1 laser gun, a Power 5 blaster, the Dominator and Assault Dominator. *'Explosives:' Adam had Molotov cocktails, Singularity grenades, Area of Effect grenades, Transfusion grenades, MIRV grenades, shock grenades, pulse grenades, B.O.W. decoy grenades, electromagnetic pulse grenades, smokescreen bottles, exploding bottles, firebomb bottles and decoy bottles. *'Other Weapons:' Adam had a dinosaur stun gun, a Night-Night pistol, a Blade Blaster, an Astro Blaster, a Chrono Blaster, V-6, a grenade launcher, a Volt Thrower rocket launcher, a Berrigan rocket launcher, a Cryophobia rocket launcher, a Creamer rocket launcher, a Roaster rocket launcher, enchanted grey and blue armor and Metallic Armor. |-|Vehicles= *'White Battle Bike:' White Ranger's vehicle. *'White Shark Cycle:' White Ranger's additional vehicle. *'Tigerzord:' White Tiger Ranger's Zord. *'Gorilla Thunderzord:' White Tiger Ranger's additional Zord. *'White Ninja Falconzord:' White Ninja Ranger's Zord. *'White Shogunzord:' White Ninja Ranger's additional Zord. *'Green Galaxy Glider:' Green Space Ranger's vehicle. *'Astro Megazord:' Space Rangers' Megazord. *'Astro Megaship:' Space Rangers' Megaship. *'Astro Megashuttle:' Space Rangers' Megashuttle. *'Mega V6:' Green Space Ranger's Megazord. *'Gold Vector Cycle:' Time Force Gold's vehicle. *'Time Flyer 6:' Time Force Gold's Zord. *'DriveMax Ultrazord:' A Ultrazord that he temporary borrowed from the Overdrive Rangers. *'Raptor Rider:' Green Dino Ranger's vehicle. *'Raptor Cycle:' Green Dino Ranger's additional vehicle. *'Raptorzord:' Green Dino Ranger's Zord. *'Delta-7B Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor:' A starfighter featured an astromech droid slot and a slightly enlarged hull. It also had a set of pop-out S-foils that could be extended for certain flight maneuvers. *'Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor:' A starfighter was a smaller vessel but possessed superior firepower. *'TIE Advanced v1:' A starfighter fitted with a hyperdrive, basic shields and S-foils that could fold in around the cockpit when not in flight, conserving hangar space. It had solar panels only on the inside surface of the wings with armor on the outside surfaces in order to make it more resistant to lateral enemy fire. This resulted in low power output from the panels, requiring the engines to run on fuel instead of the solar reactor, which only powered weapons, sensors, and auxiliary systems. It was armed with dual chin mounted laser cannons, stronger than those of the TIE/ln space superiority starfighter, and a projectile launcher, used to fire tracking devices like the XX-23 S-thread tracker. *'Nimbus 2001:' A broomstick that was faster than the Nimbus 2000. The broom itself was black and silver with revolving stirrups. *'Comet 290:' A broomstick that could do nought to sixty miles per hour (in ten seconds, from context) with a decent tailwind. *'Tenn-Speed:' A high-tech motorcycle used by Adam and created by Adam as Jury Rigg using the parts of the Proto-TRUK which was destroyed by Fistina. It was destroyed and its parts were used by UpRigg to create Adam and Rook's Time Cycles. *'Time Cycle:' A time travel vehicle that enable Adam to travel through space and time. It was built by UpRigg from Adam and Rook's destroyed Tenn-Speed and Proto-TRUK. |-|Other= *'Money:' Adam had Blemflarcks, Nigerian Naira, Silver Eagles and Rapture Dollars. *'Moonlight Ring:' A piece of jewelry with a black kyanite gemstone enchanted by witches to allowed him to control his werewolf's transformation, thus sparing them the need to turn every month on the full moon. *'Contract Seal:' Adam had a contract seal placed on his left eye and Thomas Benson's was on his right hand. Thomas could track him anywhere in the world, due to the fact their were linked by the seal. *'Rings:' Adam had two rings: one, which he worn on his left thumb, was an ornate silver piece that holds an oval-cut deep green emerald. The other was a gold signet ring in the form of the Blackwood crest. He worn this on his right hand and used it to stamp the wax seal on documents. *'Other Clothing:' Adam had a covert ops attire, an atmospheric density jacket, a cyber-suit, a yellow and blue/black flight suit, a black leather suit, a black armor suit, a brown and black armor-plated flight suit, Jedi robes, a Imperial military uniform, a Plumber suit (green ver.), a RCPD uniform, a RCPD SWAT uniform, a SHPD uniform, a JMC senior officer uniform, a JMC officer dark jacket, a JMC senior officer uniform (rebuilt Red Dwarf), a JMC lilac prison jumpsuit, a JMC canary uniform, a Hogwarts Slytherin uniform, a Slytherin scarf, a winter cloak, protective gloves, the Cloak of Invisibility, dress robes and an overcoat with a undetectable extension charm on the pockets and protection against most dark magic. *'Other Equipment:' Adam had a Moonlight Saga Oz kit, maps, a FBI badge, a MWPSB badge, a Time Force Badge, a Prefect badge, a Head Boy badge, a S.H.I.E.L.D. ID card, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Lanyard, a Rainbow Pass, handcuffs, power-dampening handcuffs, a pine wand with a phoenix feather core, the Elder Wand, borax, a golden pickaxe, potions, ender pearls, a golden apple, bread, ghast tears, torches, a cookie, prismarine shards, firework rockets, holy candles and saint medallions. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive